The Big Chase/Timon's second dreamhome/Mufasa attacking the hyenas
Here is how the big chase was on in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. As for the hyenas, they have Zazu near a steam vent with Banzai holding him. Banzai: The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler. So, he walked Zazu to the vent and stuffed him into it, plugging it up. Zazu: Oh, no! Not the birdie-boiler! (getting shot off in a puff of steam) Then, the hyenas start laughing hysterically. Simba: Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? Shenzi: Like... you? Simba: Oops. So, the hyenas start chasing the cubs. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: BOO! (laughter) The hyenas chase the cubs up and over another skull, and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones. Nala: Simba! With that heard, Simba turned around and is horrified to see Nala slipping back down the pile. Nala: (screaming) Simba ran bravely back and clawed Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Nala escaped. Shenzi becomes enraged, the hyenas pursue the cubs quickly and corner them in a cave. Back with Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends, they continued their way to find Timon a new dreamhome. Jiminy Cricket: I wonder where else do we have to find Timon's dreamhome? Timon: Chin up, Fellas! (brushes a branch aside) Whoa! Our dreamhome's around here somewhere. Pumbaa: You know, Timon, I once came across a place that might be just what you're looking for. (illustrating the descriptions) Spectacular waterfalls, set in a lush tropical oasis. A scrumptious array of... Timon: (interrupting) Hey, hey, hey. Forget it, Pumbaa. I'm a realist, and I'm not gonna go chasing after some fantasy. I'm goin' beyond what I see. Crysta: But, Timon, if you always go beyond what you see, how do you know when you're there? Timon: (impatiently) Oh, I'll tell you how I know. We're there! (gestures stubbornly at the surroundings of the Elephant Graveyard) This is a lovely spot. Lovely. Rustic. Picturesque. Home sweet home, Pumbaa. Mm-hmm. Home sweet ho... (as a chunk of elephant skull that he's leaning against gives way, and he collapsed inside) Aah! Whoop! Ah ha ha ha! I—I mean, sure... it needs a little work. But it's got good bones. Ha ha ha! After all... This is an elephant graveyard. Jiminy Cricket: I don't think anybody's getting comfortable about this. Sebastian: (gasps in horror as he looks around at the bones of elephants and faints) Timon: And who would ever come to an elephant graveyard? ...Aaaahh! Batty Koda: Hyena attack! Pips: Hide! A roar precedes the arrival of Mufasa, leaping over the elephant tusk where Timon and Pumbaa had been, before diving out of the way just in time. As Mufasa rushes off stage left, Zazu flew after him, briefing him on the situation. Zazu: Sire, the hyenas are after the children! Jiminy Cricket: There's hyenas in the elephant graveyard! Timon: (whispering) I see carnivores... Back with the hyenas, they were about to attack Simba and Nala. Banzai: (entering the cave, taunting) Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. As Simba tried to roar, ee produced a nice medium yowl. Shenzi: Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on. Then, Simba opened his mouth to roar again, but a full grown lion roar was heard. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: Huh?! Mufasa charged the hyenas, knocking them about until they are cringing under him. Shenzi: Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle. Banzai: Ow. Ow. Ow. Mufasa: (half roar) Silence! Banzai: Oh, we're gonna shut up right now. Shenzi: Calm down. We're really sorry. Mufasa: If you ever come near my son again... Shenzi: Oh this is... this is your son?!? Banzai: Oh, your son? Shenzi: Did you know that? Banzai: No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you? Shenzi: No! Of course not. Banzai: No. Shenzi and Banzai: Ed? As Ed stupidly nodded a yes, Mufasa roared at them. Banzai: Toodles! With a gunshot sound as heard, they disappeared. Zazu lighted in front of Mufasa, giving him a "that'll show 'em" and nod... But then, he withers under Mufasa's angry glare. Simba: (approaching his father) Dad, I... Mufasa: You deliberately disobeyed me. Simba: Dad, I'm... I'm sorry. Mufasa: (stern) Let's go home. So, they all started walking out of the Burial grounds as the cubs bented down in shame. Nala: (whispering) I thought you were very brave. Little did they know, Scar was standing on a ledge where he'd been watching the cubs' near-demise. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225